


Sheepehs, Clouds, Puffs, and Fluffs

by keep_waking_up



Series: Fluffs Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Schmoop, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with a mate, Jeff still has to hunt.  That doesn’t mean Jared’s happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheepehs, Clouds, Puffs, and Fluffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts).



Jeff takes a deep breath as the manticore’s body finally stops twitching.  Pulling out his phone, he takes a quick picture of the body and sends it to Jim, wincing a little at how the blood on his hands smears on the phone’s screen.  Then he puts on a smile and snaps a quick picture of himself, sending that to Jim as well.  He hates being photographed (there’s a reason almost no one knows what he looks like, even though he’s one of the more famous hunters in the world), but under the circumstances, he can’t complain.

Only seconds later, his phone begins purring, or what he calls purring.  It’s really more of a rumbling rasp.  The ringtone is custom, courtesy of Jim once again.  Smiling despite himself, Jeff answers the call, holding the phone a little away from his ear.  “Hey, you,” he greets fondly.

“Jeff!” The overexcited lion ‘were on the other end exclaims loudly, followed by the same rough purring sound as Jeff’s ringtone.  “See kill-picture Jeff hunt!  Jeff good hunter-mate.”

Laughing a little, Jeff moves the phone so it’s even further from his ear.  Jared has never, in Jeff’s experience, been anything less than completely exuberant when doing anything.  This can make talking on the phone dangerous, however.  “Yeah, the manticore’s all dead now.  I guess you’ll have to put up with me again soon.”

Jared has come a long way with language since Jeff found him, but most of the subtler cues are still lost on him; in fact, pretty much anything that isn’t a noun, a verb, or the occasional adjective is beyond Jared’s current grasp.  So he doesn’t pick up on any of Jeff’s actual teasing, just the tone, and responds with oblivious happiness.  “Good dead!  Jeff home now?”

Jeff looks down at the manticore body.  Much as he would like to speed back to their little plot of land just outside Vancouver and see Jared, he has to deal with the body, collect his reward from Forest Services, and, quite frankly, clean up and get some sleep.  He’d been on the trail of the manticore for a good thirty-six hours and he’s plain old exhausted.  Still, he winces before telling Jared, “Soon.  I’ll be home soon.”

“Soon,” Jared repeats, sullen.  Jeff is pretty sure Jared is compiling a mental list of all the words he hates, with _soon_ being pretty close to the top, along with _no_ and _not now._ Jeff had been telling Jared “soon” a lot during the two weeks he’d been hunting the manticore, and he had no doubt Jim had been doing the same.  It would probably be another four months before Jared let him hunt again.

The silence on the other end means that Jared is definitely pouting.  Sighing, Jeff leans up against a nearby tree and closes his eyes, envisioning his mate.  “Jared,” he says coaxingly, “I don’t like it anymore than you do.  But I have to hunt if you want steaks and cookies and food for the sheep.  I’ll be home in just a couple of days, I promise.”

“Hmmfph,” comes the response.  Jeff waits a few more seconds and isn’t disappointed when Jared grows tired of sulking.  “No care sheep.  Want Jeff.  Want _mate_.”

The emphasis Jared places on the word _mate,_ regardless of whether he’s using it as a noun or a verb, never fails to turn Jeff on, even while it tugs on his heartstrings.  Jared manages to make the word sound like it’s just about everything good in the world, with a healthy dose of awe attached.  He says Jeff’s name the same way, but Fs tend to make him sneeze, which ruins the effect a bit.  Jeff reaches down and adjusts himself before replying, “I miss you too, Jared.”  He considers saying something more about what they’ll do when he gets home, but decides that, realistically, Jared isn’t up to phone sex yet.  “I’m excited to be coming home.”

Jeff is convinced that Jared is actually incapable of staying angry, because his next words are exuberant once more.  “Yes, excited,” he agrees in a bright chirp.  “Jim boring.  Mate no boring.  Mate good good _good_ —”

Quickly, Jeff cuts him off before Jared can continue with his linguistically-challenged dirty talk.  “I love you too,” he coughs out.  “Now, do you mind putting Jim on the phone?  I need to ask him a few questions before I can start heading back your way.”

Jared makes another annoyed sound, but makes a loud kissing sound into the phone before handing it to Jim.  Even as Jim greets him with a rough “hello,” Jeff can already feel himself missing his mate, wishing that Jared had clung to the phone a little longer.  It’s only when Jim asks him if he’s still there that Jeff is able to shake himself out of it.

“Hey, Jim,” he says, scrubbing a hand over his face, the blood on it dried.  “I should be there in a day or so.  I’ll text you once I have an estimated arrival time.  Thanks again for watching Jared for me.”

“I’m not entirely altruistic,” Jim reminds him gruffly, although Jeff knows that he’s actually got a soft spot for Jared about a mile-wide, and would look out for him even without promises of research in the future.  Jeff hadn’t felt comfortable letting Jim study Jared while the ‘were still couldn’t talk, but ever since he explained to Jared what Jim does, Jared allows few small tests every now and then, as long as Jeff is present.  That said, _shots_ and _needle_ both have a place on Jared’s list of hated words.

Remembering the feel of Jared curling into his body during the shots is pleasant.  Jared is so naturally tactile that Jeff thinks he’s been touched more in the past four months than he has since he was a kid himself.  Grinning at the thought of just _how_ much Jared likes to touch and be touched, Jeff sounds cheerier than he probably should when he says, “I’m still grateful.  I can tell Jared likes you, even though he misses me.”

Jim snorts.  “He’ll like me a lot more once you’re back.  So hurry the hell up.”  Without even a goodbye, Jim hangs up the phone, leaving Jeff chuckling to himself over the manticore’s body.

Still, as he’s stuffing the manticore in a sack so he can prove he’s killed the damn thing, he gets a text that simply says, _Looking forward to seeing you soon_.  Attached is a picture of Jared, his floppy brown hair shining, slanted eyes shut, and smile big.  It warms something in Jeff’s chest and gives him the motivation to get rid of the manticore that much quicker.

*

The Morgan sheep (known by their primary owner as, alternately, sheepés, clouds, puffs, and fluffs, the last two with sneezes attached) are fairly content little creatures.  The flock of eight is happily spoiled and plump.  While they were alarmed, at first, when taken from their prior owners, they now have barely any memories of that other life.  They are quite fond of, if baffled by, their new owner, who is sometimes tall and sometimes golden.  Regardless of his form, he always smells the same to them and is always kind, happily burying his hands in their oily wool and constantly treating them with wildflowers, especially sunflowers.

Other Owner is much more distant, but Owner considers him flock, so the Morgan sheep do too.  They graze at his feet without fear, but most of the time he stays outside of their flocking-zone, on the other side of the sticks that keep the flock safe.  While Owner will lead the flock in his golden form, Other Owner will sometimes herd them with his stick instead.  The sheep are never quite sure whether or not to forgive him for this, but seeing as they forget about it soon after he does it, it never comes up in debate.

Sheep do not debate, as a rule.  The Morgan sheep are good sheep, and they know to follow the sheep in front of them and not worry overmuch about where that sheep is going.  A flock that flocks together is a good flock, a proverb says.  It may be an old one, but sheep do not have very long memories or care much about the past, so they just say it to themselves sometimes and don’t worry about where it comes from.

Other Owner has been gone for a while, so the sheep barely remember him, but they are not surprised when his roaring black square appears in front of their flocking zone and he comes out of it.  The door to the Owner living place flies open and Owner runs out, jumping onto Other Owner and clinging to him.  The Morgan sheep graze and watch this.  The Owners have a strange way of pressing their mouths to each other.  The sheep are not sure what to make of this, but the sheep also do not care much.  They had tried it once amongst themselves, during a particularly lively day, but did not think much of it.  Owners are very strange, the sheep think.

Other Owner picks Owner up and carries him back into the Owner living area, somehow closing the door behind him.  The Morgan sheep continue their grazing, having already forgotten the mouth touching.

After all, there is clover to be had.

*

Jared’s mate smells smoky and sweet, and a little bit like Jared.  After two whole _weeks_ (Jim has taught him that a week is seven days, and a day is the time between one sun rising and the next), Jared’s scent on him is faint, but it is still there.  Jeff will always smell a little like Jared, because they are _mates_ , and Jared loves that.  He loves a lot of things about Jeff, because Jeff is an even better mate than Jared ever thought he’d find.  Jeff is strong and dominant and patient with Jared, even though Jared still can’t make human sounds very well.  Still, Jeff praises him and tells him how smart he is, and maybe he is smart because Jeff can barely make any of the feline noises Jared has tried to teach him, and Jeff is _very_ smart.

Jared hates that Jeff has to leave him to hunt, but Jeff explained to him all about how humans like Jeff have to hunt in exchange for nice foods and things.  Jared likes all the nice things they have and likes all the nice things Jeff feeds him, and so he tried to be good and let Jeff leave.  Jeff promised they would hunt together later, once Jared can speak better.  Jared “can’t wait.”  He learned that expression from Jim—it means he is so excited for something that he wants time to move a lot faster, so he can have/do the thing.  When Jeff was gone, he couldn’t wait for Jeff to get back home.  He can’t wait for most things.

Right now, he can’t wait to mate with Jeff.

Jeff is very strong, so he can carry Jared easily.  Jared holds onto him tightly to help with the carrying, and licks at Jeff’s jaw while he does so.  He loves Jeff’s mane (Jim says it is a beard, but Jared likes _mane_ better, because that is what Jared has in his other form), and he never misses an opportunity to nuzzle and lick it.  Besides, it never fails to make Jeff’s cock hard, and Jared smiles as Jeff presses him up against a wall to rock up against him.

“God, kid,” Jeff groans, and Jared scrabbles to get closer and let Jeff put his tongue in Jared’s mouth again.  He still thinks it’s kind of weird, but Jeff has convinced him that “kissing” is great.  Jeff kisses him fiercely for a few minutes (a minute is the amount of time it takes Jared to tap his finger slowly against something sixty times, Jim says), but then he pulls back.  Jared instantly rubs his cheek against Jeff, scenting him.

“Alright, alright,” Jeff mumbles, moving them again until they are in the bedroom (a room with a bed, a bed being the place in which people sleep and mate, although mating can occur in other places if Jeff is feeling “adventurous”).  Jeff is very careful as he lays Jared down on the bed, which always makes Jared chitter happily.  His mate is so good to him.

Jeff smiles down at him as he sheds his skins ( _clothing_ , Jim calls them, and even has names for the different types).  “You happy I’m back, Jay?” He asks, and Jared can tell he is teasing.  Jeff teases him a lot, not in a mean way, but because he loves Jared.  Jared laughs a little, because of course he’s happy.  Jeff is back and they’re going to mate, which means Jared is the happiest sometimes human (two-legger), sometimes lion (four-legged feline with a golden mane) in the whole world.  He quickly squirms out of his own skins (Jeff insists on them) and stretches gleefully when he’s naked on the bed.

“C’mon, talk to me, kid,” Jeff urges him as he climbs back on top of Jared, naked as well.  Jared runs his hands over his mate’s body happily, feeling the smooth skin and frowning over the scars.  He knows they are his mate’s hunting-wounds, but he worried about Jeff getting another one because Jared was not there to help him.  He forgets about all that when Jeff touches his cock, stroking it up and down.  Jeff has taught him to do this to himself, but Jared likes it best when Jeff does it to him.  “Jay, I wanna hear you, baby.  Talk to me.”

Talking is hard, but Jared tries, because he loves Jeff.  “ _Mate_ ,” he moans out, and shifts his hips needily.  “Need mate.  Need mate _now_.”  He does.  He wants Jeff’s cock in him, mating him hard and good.  He wants Jeff’s come inside him, wants the proof of his mate’s pleasure on the backs of his thighs and his ass.  He arches upwards.  “Please.  Please!  Mate good, _please_!”

Jeff chuckles, and Jared flails with his hands a little, because he likes the sound so much.  “Got a treat for you, Jay.  Figured it was time to show you something new.”  Jared stares at him with wide eyes, because he can’t imagine anything _else_ new.  Jeff had taught him that mating could happen in many, _many_ positions, each more astounding than the last.  He’d also taught him about kissing and foreplay (which was basically petting—Jared liked that).  As Jeff lowers his face towards Jared’s cock, Jared can’t figure out what he is going to do.

Then Jeff takes Jared’s cock into his mouth and sucks.

Jared screams.

It is warm and _good_ inside Jeff’s mouth.  It is much better than even Jeff’s hand, which is _very_ good.  Jared can’t keep still; his hips keep trying to make his cock go even further into Jeff’s mouth.  He can’t stop making noise either, whimpering and chittering and yowling because Jeff is _amazing_ and the _best_ mate _ever_.  When Jeff slips two fingers inside Jared while he is sucking, Jared feels like he is dying as he comes with a howl.

Jeff is chuckling again when Jared can finally think.  “Quick,” he teases as he pets down Jared’s side.  Jared blinks his eyes open and tries to convey just how much he loves Jeff through his gaze.  He must do okay, because Jeff’s face softens and his mate leans in to kiss him hard.  Jared can taste something new and he realizes it must be _him_.  He clings to Jeff and kisses him back as well as he can, because he loves Jeff _that_ much.

Huffing out a breath, Jeff pulls back a little.  He is touching his own cock now, pulling on it quickly.  “So hot when you come,” he tells Jared, and his breath is getting shorter.  Instantly, Jared realizes his mate is going to come soon, without being inside him.

That is not right.

Lifting his tired legs is hard, but Jared is determined.  He wraps them around Jeff and bucks up against him.  “Mate!” he says fiercely, trying to get Jeff’s cock close to his hole.  “Want mate!”

Momentarily, Jeff looks surprised.  He glances down at Jared’s own soft cock and then back up at Jared’s face.  “Jared,” he says slowly.  “I don’t _need_ to fuck you…”

“Jared need,” Jared interrupts.  “Jared need mate.”  He _does_.  He wants Jeff in him, wants to make Jeff as happy as Jeff has made him.

Something wonderfully fond steals across Jeff’s face.  “I love you,” he tells Jared.  “You’re something else, kid.”  He reaches down and pulls Jared into the proper position, before entering him properly.  Jared’s eyes slide contentedly closed as Jeff moves inside him, quick and hard.  Jared is not going to be able to come again, but Jeff feels perfect, so it doesn’t matter.  _Mating_ is the point, being close to Jeff is the point, not coming (although Jared likes coming a lot and likes that Jeff likes him to come).

When Jeff clutches him just that bit closer, Jared kisses him sweetly as his mate spills inside of him.  He takes care to pet his mate softly as Jeff recovers.  He covers his face with kisses and licks until Jeff laughs shakily and kisses him properly on the mouth.

Jeff calls it “cuddling” when the two of them lay together after mating.  Jared likes cuddling almost as much as he likes mating, so he makes sure to purr as loudly as he can when Jeff presses his body against Jared just so.  Jeff runs his thumb over Jared’s cheek and drops kisses on his skin in its wake.  “I really did miss you, Jared,” he says finally, his voice rough and low.  “Next time I go, there’s no way I’m going to be able to leave you behind.”

Jared purrs just that much louder.


End file.
